


Eathquake

by Dorktapus42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based off of something that happened to my dad in High School, He was Logan, I hope you enjoy this tidbit!, human!AU, oh well, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: This is very short, but I hope you enjoy! I was inspired by a story of my dad's, so yeah. I thought it fit Logan pretty well and I had to write it.





	Eathquake

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but I hope you enjoy! I was inspired by a story of my dad's, so yeah. I thought it fit Logan pretty well and I had to write it.

Logan, Patton, Virgil, and Roman were eating in the dining hall when the floor trembled. A few kids screamed, and Patton and Roman immediately got under the table. Logan just stared up at the ceiling with fascination where a large crack had formed. His brain whirred through the scientific aspects of it as Virgil screamed at him to get under the table. 

“LOGAN!” He jumped and got under the table just as the shaking stopped. The room was deadly quiet. Then:

“Well that was fun.” One of their classmates- Dee- was sitting with his brother Remy, both of whom hadn’t bothered to get under the table. Logan pulled out his phone and took a picture of the crack in the ceiling. So cool…

Remy just nodded and sipped a latte, turning back to his computer. The others shakily got onto their chairs as Logan brainstormed how the crack had formed. 

“Are you crazy?! Something could have fallen on you!”

“I don’t understand how you guys live here with these all the time!” Patton looked shaken up. Of course he would- he was originally from Florida- they didn’t get those much there. But this was California; he was used to these by now. There was no reason to be so scared.

“That was fascinating.” He went back to eating his sandwich. 

“Fascinating?! You still could have died Calculator Watch!” He shrugged,

“Unlikely. Nothing fell. But the scientific aspects of the crack…”

“Yes, we get it. You’re a nerd. Can we hurry up in case there’s another one?” 

They hurriedly ate despite Logan’s protests that there was no reason to be this scared, and they hurried to their next class. 

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
